The Purple is Stained Red
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Fire and Blood alone can save our clan." I changed the prophecy, BIG DEAL!
1. Chapter 1

**HEE HEE!!!!!!!! I'm back! -throws hands up.-**

**Tugger: Joy. -Rolls eyes.-**

**Me: Shut up you know that you want to find out what happens to Xani.**

**Tugger: -Glares.-**

**Me: You do? -looks at him with wide eyes.-**

**Tugger: Just continue with story.**

**Me: OKAY! SummerRose12 HERE YA GO!!!!**

"Samara?" Pouncival asked, walking into their den cautiously.

"Yes Pouncival?" Samara's voice obviously said that she had been crying.

"Come out and get some sun. Dueteronomy's about to send out his group to find Xani's body, and he wants you to choose the toms." Pouncival crawled up to her and licked her ears.

"Okay." Samara finally said.

"Thank you." Pouncival rubbed against her and led her out to the clearing where the ball was the night before.

"Pouncival, I want you to go, but I want you here with me." Samara said softly, pressing up against the gray and white tom.

"I'll be here if you want." Pouncival whispered back.

"Thank you." Samara smiled lightly and turned to Munkustrap who was next to her after seeing her come out.

"Munkustrap, I want you to find Tumblebrutus, Alonzo, Corpricat, and Tantomile." Samara told Munkustrap.

"Yes Samara." Munkustrap nodded and went to find the chosen cats.

"It's going to be hard seeing her body." Samara whispered to Pouncival.

"I believe it." Pouncival wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

* * *

Xani woke up really stiff and sore.

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she got up.

Last night came in a sudden rush to her.

"No!" She whispered to herself as she remembered what happened.

"I think she'll be here." She heard a familiar voice say and she heard footsteps walking to where she was.

"I can't let them find me!" She whispered and ran to the other door and ran out of it.

"I can't look." A male voice whispered.

"Then don't." Another male voice said softly and Munkustrap opened the door.

"It should be here, right?" Corpricat asked with a raised eyebrow, looking around the room.

Xani ran down the hallway, trying to get away from the group.

* * *

**Tugger: SHE'S ALIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: Ow -rubs ears- Apparently!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm horrible I know!

* * *

**

Xani didn't mean to but she had to get to the front of the warehouse in order not be seen but what she didn't know was that she ran in front of Tumblebrutus.

"Xani?" He called out.

Xani gasped and ran faster.

"You guys I think I saw Xani!" Tumblebrutus shouted as he ran after Xani.

"That's impossible Tumblebrutus. She's dead." Munkustrap came out of the room.

* * *

Xani gasped and ran faster to the woods.

"I'm sorry Brute." She whispered as she ran into the woods and climbed the trees, hoping that they won't follow her.

* * *

"Firepaw, what are you doing?" A gray kitten with lighter stripes asked his best friend as the red kitten sniffed the air.

"I don't know Graypaw but there's someone here." Firepaw looked around.

"Well, I don't smell anything, we should go report it though when we get back." Graypaw also looked around.

Xani heard the voices and jumped from branch to branch to see the kittens below her.

"Okay." Firepaw nodded and looked around again and followed Graypaw back to thier camp.

* * *

**Here's your second chapter! I know for a fact that I won't get this done in a day so when school starts I'm sorry if I don't get on and upload for a long time! But when I get my Ipod touch I will get on as often as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to get as much chapters as I can before Monday, so bare with me until then okay?**

**Firepaw: Where are we?**

**Graypaw: I don't know.**

**Me: You guys are now in my story!**

**Firepaw: Who are you?**

**me: I'm Xanira, you'll see me soon.**

**Graypaw: Do we want to?**

**Me: You tell me.**

**Firepaw: Not sure....**

**Me: -Shrugs- Okay whatever.**

**Tugger: Am I chopped liver?**

**Me: -nods-**

**

* * *

**

Xani jumped down and slowly followed the two kittens to a bush of brambles and watched them enter. Xani just sat in the bushes and waited.

* * *

"Tumble you couldn't have seen her, she's not alive." Tantomile said softly.

"I saw her though! She ran right in front of me!" Tumble said with urgency.

"Tumble, she's dead, she can't just run in front of you." Munkustrap said softly also.

"Did you guys find her body?" Tumblebrutus asked with a glare.

"No." Corpricat said.

"Then she's alive!" Tumble threw his arms out.

"How do you know? Someone could've found her body before us." Munkustrap pointed out.

"No one did because her spirit wouldn't just stay here! Everlasting Cat would've took it up to Heavyside Layer." Tumble said.

"Tumble, I think you need to go home." Tantomile placed her paws on Tumble's arms and led him to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Do you think he actually saw Xani?" Corpricat asked when Tumble was out of ear shot.

"I want to say no, but since we didn't find Xani's body it's actually a possiblity." Munkstrap shrugged and followed Tumblebrutus and Tantomile.

* * *

"Bluestar?" Firepaw asked when he saw the blue queen.

"Yes, Firepaw?" Bluestar turned from her meal and looked at the young apprentice.

"When Graypaw and I were out hunting we smelt an unfamiliar cat in our territory." Firepaw reported.

"Enemy clan?" A tom with unusally big paws and a dark tabby coat shot up and growled.

"No. She didn't have a clan smell, yet she didn't smell like a rogue or kitty pet." Graypaw cleared.

"She?" Bluestar asked.

"We could tell it was a she." Firepaw nodded.

"You are doing better." Bluestar nodded.

"Thank you." Firepaw bowed his head respectfully.

"Tigerclaw, get a small group together and see about this cat." Bluestar turned to the tom.

"Yes Bluestar." Tigerclaw nodded and ran off.

"Bluestar, are you going to invite her into the clan?" Graypaw suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Bluestar asked.

"Well, Thunderclan needs more warriors so are you going to invite her like you did with Firepaw?" Graypaw explained.

"If she can prove herself then yes." Bluestar nodded and got up and walked to her den.

"Well, at least we'll have more warriors." Firepaw sighed and went to the fresh kill pile.

"What's wrong?" Graypaw asked.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this." Firepaw shook his head a picked up a mouse.

"Okay." Graypaw shrugged and picked up a thrush and followed Firepaw to the apprentice's trunk.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been awhile but I just entered High school I've been trying to get into the hang of things these past few weeks I hope you enjoy what I have for you right now!**

**Tumble: FINALLY! I want to know about Xani.**

**Tugger: I was enjoying the quiet!**

**Me: Poor Tugger....NOT!**

**

* * *

**

Xani sighed as she layed on her branch. _What am I goind to do? I just left my family and I'm in an unfamiliar place.'_

"Tigerclaw, what are we looking for?" A voice floated up to her and she looked down to see a pale tom talking to a dark tabby with really long claws.

"A scent that's not enemy clan but not rogue or kitty pet." The dark tom with really long claws answered and began to sniff the base of the tree.

"Tigerclaw I got something." A new voice called and tabby, who looked a little bit like Munkustrap but darker, came out of some bushes and followed her scent to her tree.

* * *

"Did you find anything!?" Samara asked when she saw Munkustrap.

Munkustrap looked at the young queen and sighed, "We only found Macavity's remains."

"Nothing of Xani?" Pouncival asked, walking up next Samaras

"Nothing." Munkustrap shook his head and walked to find Deuteronomy to report to him.

"Her body just can't disapear." Samara whispered.

Tumble trudged past Samara and Pouncival up to his den.

* * *

_'I'll get the pale one.' _Xani bristled up and got ready to pounce.

"I guess she climbed up the tree so she should be right," The dark tabby looked up and Xani jumped down on the pale tabby hissing.

"WOAH!" The pale tabby landed on his stomach and struggled to get Xani off his back.

"Longtail!" The dark tabby yowled and tackled Xani from the side.

"Longtail, go get more warriors!" Tigerclaw growled and the pale tabby nodded and weezed back to the camp.

Xani hissed as she fought to get the dark tabby off.

The dark tabby hissed back and scratched at Xani's coat, making more blood appear on it. Tigerclaw sat on his rump and watched the fight. Xani saw him and a plan started to form in her head. The dark tabby bit her neck and she growled and extended her back claws and managed to scratch at his soft underbelly.

"Tigerclaw!" A blue queen with silver at her muzzle rushed through the undergrowth to see the dark tabby leap away from Xani and Xani hissed at the on coming cats.

"Bluestar, I think we found her." Tigerclaw nodded.

"This is her." The bright orange kitten from earlier nodded from beside the silver cat.

Xani's eyes turned to slits and she attacked the silver queen.

"Bluestar!" Tigerclaw went to jump at Xani but Bluestar growled at him.

Xani bit at her ears and clawed at her muzzle. Bluestar hissed in pain but scratched at Xani's underbelly and stopped when she saw Xani's coat.

"Stop!" Bluestar snapped at Xani.

Xani crouched and was growling lightly.

"Bluestar?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Why is your coat stained red?" Bluestar asked Xani.

Xani slowly turned to look at her coat and yelped in surprise, leaped to her feet, and started to go in circles.

"What's wrong?" Bluestar asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Xani finally said.

"Why not?" Bluestar asked.

"You just won't." Xani stopped going in circles. _'Where did my purple stripes go!?'_

**How did that happen? She just lost her stripes!!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey here's another for all of you!**

**SummerRose12: I don't know why she got violent all of sudden, hmmm. I guess it's because of Macavity plus you have to think, she's in an unfamiliar territory with different cats. And her stripes, read Malurina's response.**

**Malurina: Yes, high school is flying by already....and the names of the cats like Firepaw and Bluestar and all of them, they're from a series called Warriors. And her stripes do have to do with Macivity's death, but also with her powers.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't speak to Bluestar that way." Tigerclaw growled his fur bristtling, warning Xani of an attack.

"I'll speak to whoever however I please." Xani spat back.

"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar gave the tabby a look as he crouched to attacked.

"She should show you respect!" Tigerclaw hissed at Xani.

"Why should I?" Xani growled and stepped back. _'Why am I acting like this?'_

"Bluestar!" A new voice called.

"Spottedleaf." Bluestar turned to a spotted tabby.

"Bluestar, she's part of it." The pale spotted tabby gasped.

"She is?" Bluestar looked over at Xani who was still in defense mode.

"Yes." Spottedleaf sighed.

"Well then, how would you like to be in Thunderclan?" Bluestar turned to Xani.

"Bluestar!" Tigerclaw yowled shocked.

"Me?" Xani said, also in shock.

"Yes, we are short of Thunderclan warriors." Bluestar nodded.

"She is not Clan born!" The dark look alike of Munkustrap spat.

"I'm not either." The orange kitten held his head up and turned to face the warriors.

"He's right, he was a kittypet, and he proved to be loyal, why not except her?" The gray kitten asked, turning with the orange cat.

"I'll join." Xani said.

"What?" Bluestar asked, surprised.

"I'll join, I enjoy a challenge." Xani smiled at Bluestar but glared at the Munkustrap look alike with eyes in slits.

"Good, follow us then." Bluestar nodded and lead the cats away from the clearing and back to the camp.

"I'm Firepaw." The orange kitten walked with Xani.

"I'm Graypaw." The gray kitten said on Firepaw's other side.

"Xani." Xani smiled at them.

"My name used to be Rusty, but not that I'm an apprentice Bluestar changed my name to Firepaw." Firepaw puffed out his chest with pride.

Xani couldn't help and laugh "I wonder what name she'll give me."

* * *

"Tumble, is everything alright?" Jemima called into Tumble's den.

"No." He answered gruffly.

"What's wrong then?" Jemima asked, walking into the den slowly.

"I saw Xani, but no one believes me, I'm starting to think that I just saw an illusion." Tumble sighed.

"Everything will be alright. Xani wouldn't want you to think to much about her. She would want you to be happy." Jemima tried to cheer him up.

"I don't care, I want her with me." Tumble growled and turned away and burrowed into his blankets.

Jemima sighed and walked out of the den.

* * *

**I updated! Be happy now!!! Lol sorry hyper and I got go, school's almost out and I'm going swimming. -Fishy face.-**

**Firepaw: Riverclan!**

**Me: No! Thunderclan in cat form. I got to go swim for a stupid P.E. credit in human form. Geez.**

**Firepaw: Oh...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's some more! On Saturday I'm going to my friend's house for her birthday party so beware you might see some stories from that night the we either did or wish we did, I'll tell you in the summary. All of my friend's who are there will have nicknames so don't believe in the names. We'll also be watching Cats so be on the look out for one shots for different friends. **

**SummerRose12: Yes Spottedleaf did come out of no where.....Oh well it all worked out just fine! Yes, I'm curious to know what Bluestar will name Xani, hmm. (Muhahahahahaha they have no clue!!!!!) Yes I hate Tigerclaw, he can go find a ditch in Shadowclan and die!!!!!!! Yes, be happy that I updated, and I did it again!!!!!!!!**

Xani followed the two kittens into the ferns with Tigerclaw and Bluestar behind her with the other cats.

"Bluestar we can't trust her!" Tigerclaw hissed quietly.

"We can, and we will." Bluestar growled at him and jumped on the high rock.

"Look Bluestar's about to call a meeting!' Firepaw pointed at Bluestar with his tail.

"Not that she needs too." Graypaw added and Xani's eyes widen as she saw many toms and queens come out of dens.

"How many queens do you have?" Xani whispered to Firepaw.

Firepaw looked at her with a weird expression and said, "Only four."

"Oh, you have a different meaning." Xani whispered as Bluestar gave the call.

"Let all those cats old enought to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

"I don't think she needed to do that." Graypaw whispered as he sat down.

"Oh well." Firepaw shrugged and sat on Xani's other side.

"Fellow cats, as you know, we need more warriors-"

"Isn't Firepaw enough?" A pale tabby with dark black stripes called from the front, turning to glare at the apprentice.

"No, and don't interupt me again." Bluestar glared at the tom.

"Longtail, he doesn't like kittypets." Firepaw whispered underneath his breath.

"As I was saying, we need more warriors and Firepaw and Graypaw found another kitten who we can take in." Bluestar looked around to see if any other cat dared interupt her.

"Who?" A different voice called out shyly.

"Come forward." Bluestar nodded to Xani who slowly got up and walked up to the rock as Bluestar leapt down.

"This is her?" Longtail scoffed.

"You obviously can't handle being in a clan with other cats." Xani hissed.

"What?" Longtail said, not expecting it.

"Live with what you got! You're clan is lucky that I chose to come and help you." Xani growled as she crouched with her ears laid back.

"Longtail, I advice you don't say anything, remember what happened with Firepaw?" Bluestar glared at the pale tabby who laid back his ear and Xani saw that it was torn.

"I don't care, we don't need anymore kittypets!" Longtail yowled.

"You asked for it!" Xani pounced at Longtail, who dodged but Xani flipped forward as he came to attack her.

"What?" He asked, pausing.

"Here I come!" Xani smiled and attacked the warrior.

Xani pinned the pale tabby down.

"Get off of me!" Longtail squirmed underneath Xani.

"No." Xani bit his other ear and tore off the tip.

"OW!" Longtail screeched.

"That's something to remember me by." Xani growled as she cartwheeled back over to Bluestar and got back in her crouch.

"How did you do that?" Longtail got up and stared at Xani in awe.

"Practice." Xani glared back.

"Any other objections?" Bluestar asked.

Nothing answered her.

"Good. From this day forward, you will be known as Bloodpaw." Bluestar decided.

The warriors gasped.

"A shadowclan name?" A few whispered.

"For her blood stained coat." Bluestar added.

"Thank you." Bloodpaw nodded and sat up and looked out into the crowd.

"Bloodpaw!" Firepaw called out and soon the whole clearing was cheering out her name.

* * *

**Hmmm what is with her name? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FIND OUT!_ MUHAHAHAHAHAHA_ Sorry, hyper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's some more once again! Okay, every other day, I'm able to get on, so don't get mad when I'm not updating like how I usually am. Don't worry in a couple weeks, I'm getting my Ipod touch!!!! So when I'm at school, I'll be updating during the day. So be happy! Oh and I'm changing the story line of the Warrior's series.**

**SummerRose12: Nope Longtail can never keep his mouth shut, I can tell you why she's voilent though, you know how she killed Macavity? Well when she killed him, lets just say that she kinda sorta let her 'Macavity' side come out. If that makes sense.**

**Malurina: Now why are you saying "Darn you." To Firepaw? I don't see anything wrong with him in all honesty. Maybe you can explain?**

**

* * *

**

"Bloodpaw!" Firepaw started to rub against her.

"Well, now we know what my name is." Bloodpaw smiled, happy to be part of a family again.

"Bloodpaw, this is Ravenpaw." Graypaw walked up with a kitten that was all black with the exception of a white tip at his tail.

"Hi." Bloodpaw nodded to her fellow apprentice.

"Hello." Ravenpaw nodded to her shyly.

"Bloodpaw, what's with the purple tip ear?" Graypaw asked, finally noticing her ear.

"What?" Bloodpaw asked looking up but of course not seeing her ears.

"Your left ear is all purple, but your right tip is purple." Firepaw admitted.

"Really?" Bloodpaw's eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah, what you didn't know?" Ravenpaw asked.

"That is a story for a different time." Bloodpaw said.

"Well let's show you around!" Firepaw said, leading Bloodpaw around the camp.

* * *

"Dueteronomy, is everything alright?" Munkustrap asked as he watched his leader watch the kittens sadly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Dueteronomy asked.

"You seem sad." Munkustrap got comfortable on the tire next to Dueteronomy.

"Well, Xani's death is still hanging over my head, I wish Everlasting Cat didn't have to prophecy a cat to kill Macavity." Dueteronomy sighed.

Munkustrap stared up at Dueteronomy with big eyes.

* * *

"Samara, are you okay?" Pouncival asked, leaning to look on the side of the garbage can where Samara was sick.

"I'm not sure." Samara managed to say after she was finished.

* * *

**What's wrong with Samara??????????? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FIND OUT!**

**Firepaw: Wow, she's really into this stuff.**

**Me: Yup yup!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!! School's been crazy and I've really tried to get on to get this stupid thing up. So, THANKS FOR WAITING!!!!!!**

**Tugger: I actually missed you. -Hugs me-**

**Me: I've missed you too! -Hugs back.-**

**

* * *

**

Bloodpaw ran through the forest with Firepaw by hey side.

"Bloodpaw slow down!" Firepaw panted.

"Sorry." Bloodpaw said sheepishly and slowed down.

"Thanks." Firepaw nodded.

Bloodpaw nodded.

"What's your hurry?" Firepaw panted.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that we should patrol by the Thunderpath." Bloodpaw answered as they reached black dirt.

"What's up with you and these feelings?" Firepaw asked when he finally caught his breath.

"I don't know, Starclan has been giving me strange dreams with blood and fire saving the clan. Right now, I have the need to check the Thunderpath." Bloodpaw answered.

"Well, we're here. What are we suppose to be looking for?" Firepaw asked.

"No idea." Bloodpaw answered and she started to sniff around the bushes.

"That's great." Firepaw sighed and started to sniff the bushes too.

They did that for awhile.

"Bloodpaw, I'm not getting any Shadowclan or rogue cats scents." Firepaw sighed again.

"I know, I'm not either." Bloodpaw got up and walked over the the bright orange apprentice.

"We should get back, I still have to help the elders with their beddings." Firepaw started to walk away.

"Okay." Bloodpaw looked around with her mouth open, trying to catch any scent they possibly missed.

They ran through the tall bark trees and they never noticed the bright yellow eyes staring at them from across the Thunderpath.

_'Soon sister, soon.'_

* * *

**I know it's short I'm sorry, I don't know what to do at the moment... I got writer's block....**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been on for a while school has been hectic, especially since I'm a freshman... Oh well! Here's your story!**

* * *

"Pouncival, can I talk to you?" I heard Samara's voice whisper in my ear.

I flicked my ear and opened my sleep filled eyes and saw her beautiful golden eyes, "Yeah, whats up?"

"Outside please?" She looked down at me with her blue eyes filled with begging, and was that fear?

"Are you okay?" I immediately shot up and wrapped my arms around her waist, my tail curling around hers.

"I'm not sure..." She trailed off and took my paw and led me out of the den.

I followed her around the junkyard until she finally stopped at the fence surrounding the junkyard.

"Okay, so what is it?" I turned to her and tilted my head to the side.

"How do you feel like having little kittens around the place?" She asked hesitantly, as if ashamed of thinking about it.

"I would love to have kits...Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to be having your kits..." Samara whispered.

* * *

"Dueteronomy what are you talking about?" Munkustrap asked, totally confused.

"Didn't Xani tell you?" The old gray cat turned to his apprentice.

"She might've mentioned something..." Munkustrap muttered.

"You see Munkustrap, the Everlasting Cat prophesied that a young kitten with bright purple streaks would either join the blood tom and destroy our tribe, or join the tribe and die saving us." Dueteronomy sighed.

Munkustrap could only look at him in shock.

"We all have a destiny we control. She was one of the unlucky ones that didn't have much to control." Dueteronomy finished and walked to his tunnel and left the clearing.

* * *

**Well, here ya go you guys! I know it's been a really really long time but school is finally ending on Wednesday so I decided to celebrate by finally giving you guys a chappie even though it's another filler. I'm at lost at the moment so give me a couple days like maybe Thursday and I will have awesome plots just for you guys k?**


	10. Chapter 10

****

****

Summerrose12- I'm so glad that you've stayed true to the story so in my thanks you get virtual muffins of your choice! And you're right I don't know much about Bloodpaw's prophecy I'm just making it up as I go and sadly I'm watching the Dark Knight so don't be surprised if you see quotes from the movie.

This is for anyone else who is reading what I have and not reviewing. Thank you for following even if you just discovered it. I'm grateful that you chose to read my story. Now enough of me here's your story!

* * *

Bloodpaw's P.O.V

It's been weeks and nothing's come up. I'm getting sick in the mornings and I've had the wierdest cravings. I'm scared to find out if _his_ child is going to be born with me as it's mom. Yet, I'm excited, I'm going to a mom, but so soon? I'm not sure if I'm up for it... Am I?

"Bloodpaw!" I heard Firepaw, my best friend who literally looked like fire, yell from down below.

"What Firepaw?" I answered from my branch.

"Don't you remember that Blustar is going to make us warriors?" Graypaw, my other best friend who was a look alike of my old friend Munkustrap.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what's happened these past few weeks." I gave my tail a flick and they both started to climb up to join me.

"Like what?" Firepaw asked me when they both got up to the branch I have claimed as my own.

"Like how we helped Ravenpaw get away from Tigerclaw. And how we helped prove that Yellowfang was innocent during the raid. And my past..." I whispered the first and last part to them just in case Tigerclaw, our deputy that Bluestar annoited a couple days ago after our old deputy was killed in battle just like the deputy before them, Redtail.

"Yeah, we've been through so much together in the past weeks haven't we?" Graypaw nudged me lightly with a slight mew.

I nodded with a cat smile.

"Well, we better get going or else we might not get to be warriors." Firepaw gave us both a look and the three of us climbed down the tree that was starting to wear down from us climbing it.

We ran for our camp just as the sun was setting, we reached the ferns that led into our camp.

"You first." Firepaw gave me a flick in the ear with his tail and gave a playful bite at it but walked in with my two best friends following me.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Bluestar, our leader, yowled as the moon rose high.

Firepaw, Graypaw, and I walked up to the our mentors. Well Graypaw and I did, Graypaw sat next to his mentor. I sat next to Mousefur, she didn't want to take me at first but she saw something that made her change her mind so she took me under her paw and treated me like her own kit. Firepaw sat next to me seeing as Bluestar took him for her apprentice.

"Tonight, we -" Bluestar did the whole ritual thing, I wasn't really paying any attention.

"Bloodpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code?" Bluestar turned to me and I immediatly sat at attention.

"I do." I nodded my head.

I don't really remember what she said, but she said some stuff about Starclan and then gave me my name...

Bloodscar.


	11. Chapter 11

********

****

SummerRose12- Here's your muffin! -Gives you muffin- Oh and yeah I didn't know that cats can climb down trees too. I guess they do now. :)

********

CleverBast- New face! Thanks for reviewing and yeah it's a pretty creepy name. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

+Pouncival's P.O.V.+

It's been month since Xani was killed. Samara is doing a lot better now that we both have a kit on a way.

"Pouncival! Where is my mouse?" Samara shouted from our den.

Yup, a lot better.

"I'm bringing it!" I shouted back as I ran past a giggling Jemima.

"Finally, it took you forever!" Samara sighed in content as she caught the dead mouse's scent.

I shook my head and gave it to her with a small smile. Samara's dark coat was gleaming with all of the grooming she's been doing. I could barely see the dark violet stripes that reminded all of us of Xani.

"Now, we need to figure out names for our baby." Samara settled against the blanket and petted her plump stomach.

"If it's a boy, we should name him... Octavious." I smiled at her as I sat down.

"Poof." She said out of thin air.

"Poof?" I gave her an 'are-you-okay?' look.

"Yes, Poof." Samara smiled back widely.

"Okay then, her name shall be Poof." I gave her a just as big smile.

* * *

+Tumblebrutus' P.O.V+

Today was exactly a month since Xani was taken away from me.

"Tumble... Are you alright?" I heard Jemima from behind as I watched the sun start to set.

"I'm fine." I answered and turned to give her a smile that I know didn't reach my eyes.

"May I keep you company?" Jemima asked me, giving me the pleading look in her big brown eyes.

"Yes." I nodded with her a grateful feeling washing through me from my ears to my tail.

* * *

+Munkustrap's P.O.V+

"Dueteronomy, the cats are all ready to go check out the woods behind the junkyard." I told my father with Corpricat, Skimbleshanks, Mistoffelees, Tugger, and our newest addition to the tribe, Zero.

"Good, good Munkustrap, I shall accompany you." Dueteronomy nodded at my choice of cats but shocked me when he added the last part.

"Is that wise sir?" Zero asked, his light blue eyes flashing with concern for the old cat.

"No, but in my whole life here I haven't once explored those woods. I want a chance to." Dueteronomy placed his paw on the maroon tom.

"If you say so sir." Zero looked at me first then stayed by the elders side.

"Okay, let's go." I gave a nod to my fellow tom's and we started for the woods.

* * *

+Bloodscar's P.O.V+

"Bloodscar, do you want to go on patrol with Graystipe, Sandstorm and I?" I was woken up by Fireheart asking me.

"Yeah, give me a few and I'll be there." I nodded and stretched out my cat body.

Fireheart nodded and left the den as I gave my fur a quick licking.

"Patrol then? Humph." Dustpelt yawned and gave me a glare as I left the den.

I only sighed and ran over to the waiting cats.

"Trouble waking up?" Graystripe smirked as the patrol left the clearing.

"That, and Dustpelt won't admit it, but he's starting to feel left out since Sandstorm left him for us." I yawned and gave Sandstorm my infamous raised eyebrow look.

"I'll go take him hunting." She rolled her light green eyes but hurried up to run next to Fireheart.

"Thank you." I smiled up at her but she didn't see it of course.

We ran the perimeter for a little bit before we caught strange cat scents.

"Bloodscar, do you recognize them?" Fireheart asked me when we paused to sniff them.

"I think so, I'm not entirely sure though." I gave the air a sniff and began tracking the familiar scent of toms.

_'Why did they have to pick today to come out here?'_I thought to myself as I began recognize Munkustrap's scent from the others.

* * *

+Samara's P.O.V.+

_'Why did they have to pick today to come out here?'_ I heard her voice in my head again.

"No stop." I put a paw up to my head and rubbed it.

"Sammy?" I heard my mate, Pouncival, ask me.

"I'm alright Pounce." I smiled at him.

'Would you shut up conscience? I know today is the day Xani died but I don't need her voice visiting me every other day!'


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry you guys! School, summer, and moving just doesn't mix very well together. But it's a good thing I have insomnia to put to use haha!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and has so much patience to put up with my big gap and writer's block.**

* * *

+Bloodscar's P.O.V+

I flicked my tail, signaling to Fireheart and Graystripe to circle around the trees to surround the 'strange' group of cats and I flicked my ear at Sandstorm to stalk a little bit to my side so that the group is cornered from around. Fireheart and Graystripe prowled away from us and we stalked up around a tree each and I almost sighed as soon as I saw the familiar faces. Munkustrap must've heard me because his ears flicked back to where I was but he obviously thought it was part of the wind.

First mistake.

* * *

+Munkustrap's P.O.V+

I lead the group I have chosen through the forest and we smelt many different scents and one was familiar but I refused to believe it was _hers_ especially since she's suppose to be dead! I was muttering my thoughts to myself and the other tom's have learned to tell the differences between my talking to myself and when I'm actually talking to a cat in particular.

I heard a sigh in the wind and my ears flicked to it instinctivly and since i didn't hear anything else I thought it was just part of the wind.

My first mistake...

* * *

+Dueteronomy's P.O.V+

I was listening to the sounds of the forest and seeing the tom's wander around exploring the forest and I heard _her_ sigh. I knew it wasn't part of the wind, but I can't quite tell where she is, then I smelt a new fresh scent pass in front of us and I just sat down on a rock and waited for her to show up.

* * *

**Sorry it was short... I really have bad writer's block at the moment. Hopefully you guys will get a better chapter later**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes yes I know I know I'm a horrible person for keeping you waiting. I lost my muse for this story but I'm back!**

**Tugger: YOU MISSY! -Tackles me-**

**Me: I missed you too Tugs, really I did!**

* * *

Bloodscar's P.O.V

"Now!" I yowled and attacked Munkustrap.

Fireheart went for Skimbleshanks and I prayed to Starclan that he wouldn't hurt the Scot.

Graystripe did try to attack Dueteronomy but since he was just sitting on the rock with a gentle smile on his face, and his claws weren't extended he went for Tugger.

Sandstorm immediatly became surrounded by Corpricat, Mistoffelees, and Zero. So she just growled and attacked their paws whenever they came to close for her comfort.

"Bloodscar!" Fireheart yowled.

Bloodscar turned to her friend and left Munkustrap laying down in surprise and tackled Skimbleshanks who attempted to bite Fireheart's throat.

"Munkustrap!" Dueteronomy called out to the gray striped tom and gestured him to sit with the aged tom.

Munkustrap gave the old wise cat a look of utter confusion but sat with him anyway and watched the cats fight with anxiety.

"Fireheart!" Sandstorm hissed and Firestar attacked Mistoffelees who gave a cry of surprise has his ears were bitten.

Tugger growled at Graystripe as they circle each other, not knowing whether they should make the first move or not.

Skimbleshanks glared at me but didn't bother fighting back as I stood over him.

"Excuse me," I heard Old Dueteronomy's voice say to me. I turned to him placing a paw on Skimbles chest.

"May you let him go, please? I promise he won't hurt you." Dueteronomy gave a tired, reasurring smile to me.

I nodded with a quick flick of my ear, letting him know I that I meant no harm, and that I remember him. I got off of Skimbleshanks and sat my bottom down infront of the old wise cat with a gaurded look in my eyes so that Munkustrap wouldn't start to think about my identity.

"Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm!" I called to my friends.

They looked to me but didn't move from the Jellicle cats.

"Corpricat, Mistoffelees, Zero, Tugger." Dueteronomy said softly and gestured to the tom's with his tail.

The tom's slinked away from the Clan cats with hisses and sat around Dueteronomy in a protective circle.

"I am Dueteronomy," He introduced himself, "these are my friends, Skimbleshanks, Corpricat, Mistoffelees and Zero. My son's Tugger and Munkustrap." Pointing to each cat in turn.

"Bloodscar," I bowed my head and pointed with my tail, "Fireheart, Graystripe, and Sandstorm."

"Hello" Dueteronomy nodded, sorrow in his eyes but it was gone in a flash.

"Bloodscar... What kind of a name is that?" Tugger sneered.

"I wouldn't want to know where your name came from." Sandstorm snarled back, in Bloodscar's defense.

"Peace!" I snapped to my friends.

Sandstorm stopped her growling but kept glaring at the toms.

"Where are you from child?" Dueteronomy asked kindly.

"That is information we shouldn't give you." Firestar spoke up before I could.

"In fact, we should go to our leader and tell that we have offending cats in our territory." Graystripe stood up.

"Please, we mean no harm. We just wanted to see what was back here." Dueteronomy stood up slowly with Munkustrap right by his side.

I stood up, "I understand, but we must still go and report it." I bowed my head and my eyes got wide with an idea that just came to me.

_'Think we'll be able to see eachother again? Flick your tail once for no and twice for_ yes.'

Dueteronomy's eyes widen a little bit but he flicked his tail twice to my question.

"Then go report to your leader, we will leave." Munkustrap nodded to us and got up and turned around to go back to the junkyard.

"You guys go report to Bluestar, I will make sure they do." I flicked my ears to my friends.

"Shouldn't one of us go with you?" Graystripe asked, giving me a strange look.

"You should, but I'm asking you all to go back to the Clan without me, I'll be alright." I assured them.

I felt Mistoffelees eyes on me and I tried my hardest not to twitch out of uncomfort.

"Are you sure?" Sandstorm asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yes, please Fireheart. Let me do this." I pratically begged him. Telling him with my eyes that this was important to me.

Fireheart gave me a hard look, but he finally gave a slow, reluctant nod.

"Thank you." I nuzzled his head.

"If you're not back by sundown, I will come get you." He vowed in my ear.

"Deal." I meowed and turned around to escort my family out of the woods.

Mistoffelees immediatley came to my side and was openly staring at me. Dueturonomy was struggling to walk back with the overgrowth all over the place so I rushed to him and leaned against him.

"You're not getting blind in your old age are you?" I whispered quietly so that the toms wouldn't hear us.

"No." Dueteronomy laughed quietly.

"I'm fine where I am, I would've come back, but there's something I need to do here." I whispered quickly.

"I understand. Our arms will always be opened for you." He reassured me.

As we passed over the scent line I noticed the gap in the fence that was opened to the junkyard.

"Munkustrap, Tugger, Skimbleshanks, Copricat, and Mistoffelees. Go on in. Zero will help me through." Dueteronomy told the toms who reluctantly went through the gap.

"Dueteronomy, I will meet you here every other day." I promised to him as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Why would you need too?" Zero asked curiously.

I had forgotten about him and his voice shocked me.

"Zero, you are new to the tribe. But you remember what we told you about Xanira?" Dueteronomy asked.

"Yes, she joined you and went with Macavity to save you from his evil doings." He said.

"You also remember that she died because it was foretold?" I decided to shock him.

"Well, yeah. But how do you know?" Zero asked shocked.

He looked familiar to me but I couldn't place him.

"I'll let Dueteronomy tell you that, I better get back." I nodded to Dueteronomy, letting him know that it was okay with me to tell this familiar tom what really happened to me.

"I will, but Bloodscar. Before you go, has something happened in your past that ills you?" Dueteronomy asked, knowledge of my pregnacy in his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded to him as I turned away in shame.

"He will still love you." Dueteronomy called out to me softly as I dispeared into the growth.

_'I hope so.'_ I thought to him.

* * *

Samara's P.O.V

_'I hope so.'_ Her voice rang in my head as I got a painful contraction.

"Pouncival!" I shrieked.

"What?" He sat up from his nap at attention.

"Get Jellylorum, the kit's coming." I gasped as another contraction over took me.

He jumped up and ran through the junkyard looking for the bronze and black striped cat.


	14. Chapter 14

**SummerRose12: I'm glad you're still sticking around! Thank you so so sooo much! I worry for Xanira too, and same with Samara. I was going to add more to it but I decided to leave it at that. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Samara's P.O.V

Nothing, and I mean nothing! Can begin describe the physical pain I'm in, losing Xanira was one pain. This was in another league of its own. I gave a shriek and faintly heard Jellylorum telling me to hold on a few more minutes before pushing

**_'DAMN YOU XANIRA FOR LEAVING_ ME!'** I cursed in my head.

"Samara on the count of three. One... Two... THREE!" Jellylorum shouted through the haze and my body reacted.

I was far away, away from the pain. The only thing that brought me back was the cry of my baby.

"Samara, congratulaions. It's a boy." Jennyanydots handed me my baby, he was beautiful.

He had my dark body and scarlett stripes. He also had Pounicval's mark on his eye going into a scar across his nose, but it was white. Then next thing I knew, another wave of pain hit me and I gave a moan.

Jellylorum's smiling face immediatly dropped and she was at my feet in a matter of minutes.

"Jenny! There's another one!" She patted my knee's to try and get me to relax but I couldn't.

"Jelly I can't wait!" I screeched and tried to force my body not to push.

"I know sweetie I know." She tried to assure me as Jenny took my baby away so that I could grip the bed with my claws.

"Jelly!" I yowled in pain as a more painful contraction hit me.

"Push!" She and Jenny shouted and I gladly did.

I layed panting as the contractions ceased, but I didn't hear my other baby.

I couldn't hear my baby...

"Jelly?" I asked as the pain disappeared slowly.

"Hold on Samara," She smiled to me, but there was worry in her eyes.

"Jellylorum?" I struggled to get out of the bed but Jenny rushed to me and tried to hold me down.

"Jelly!" I screamed as tears started to run down my cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**SummerRose12: Sorry! Hahaha hopefully this one is better!**

* * *

Xanira's P.O.V

_**'DAMN YOU XANIRA FOR LEAVING ME!'** _I heard Samara curse me as I hurried to the clan's home.

_'I'm sorry Sammy...'_I whispered in my head as I brushed my coat through the brambles and entered the clan's site and was faced with an angry Bluestar and Tigerclaw with Fireheart and Graystripe next to them.

"What did you do?" Tigerclaw yowled in my face.

"I have my reasons." I stated calmly.

"You are a part of this clan, anything you had to do with in your past is part of your past!" Tigerclaw slamed a paw on my tail as I walked past him.

I gave him a hiss and swiped my claws at his ear and he let me go.

"I am not your property!" I growled at him as I crouched down and my tail started swishing from side to side.

"YOU LITTLE-!" "Tigerclaw." Bluestar interupted.

He looked at her in fury but shut his mouth.

"Maybe Bloodscar and I should talk in my den." She motioned with her head to me to walk with her.

I nodded and got up and started to slink away. Tigerclaw wanted to throw a fit, but he didn't know what to say as I turned to him and gave a little smirk and and Graystripe started to walk away but Fireheart watched me as I brushed my tail on his pelt. Bluestar and I jumped up on the high rock and I looked over the camp before following her into her den.

"Bloodscar, have I ever told you why I let you into the Clan?' Bluestar asked me as she sat by her nest and stared at me.

"Because you needed more warriors." I answered automatically. I was told that everytime I asked one of the elders.

"That also, but there is a prophecy given to Spottedleaf before you and Fireheart came to be with us." She watched me intently with her gray eyes.

"So if it weren't for this prophecy, I wouldn't be here?" I asked, getting disapointed.

"No, it's another reason of why you should stay with us." She responded curtly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, started to get really confused and frustrated.

" 'Fire and Blood alone, can save our clan.' " Bluestar quoted with watchful eyes.

"Fireheart... Bloodscar..." I nodded as understanding dawned on.

**_'JELLY!'_**I heard Samara scream in my head and I flinched.

"Are you alright?" Bluestar asked quickly.

"I should probably tell you about my past..." I trailed off with a sigh.


End file.
